The Man with the Job
The Man with the Job is the seventh episode of ''LOST: The Next Generation'''s first season. It was originally broadcast on December 22, 2010. Theo, Roz, and Emily are captured by a group of natives, who have an agenda for Theo. Meanwhile, Ned prepares for his mission against Leigh's wishes. Flashback explore Theo's life as a business worker. Read the episode here! Summary Flashbacks Theo Benoit was a businessman for Avias Corporation, a research company based out of Toronto, Canada. Theo was leading a project between Avias and Paik Industries called The DHARMA Initiative.The DHARMA Initiative. Under the tutelage of another businessman, Malcolm Nammock, both companies met in Los Angeles to discuss the project. Mr. Yu, a Paik official, explained that it would be a success if approved by the CEO, Ji-Yeon Paik. However, once alone, Nammock explained to Theo about his intention to use the project to ultimately absorb Paik Industries. Later, Theo traveled to Seattle and met with Ji Yeon under Nammock’s instructions. He explained that Ji Yeon was weary about the project because Avias had too much control over it. At the same club Dom met with Beth Moxley, Theo met with Ji-Yeon. Having recently inherited the Paik company from her late grandfather, Ji-Yeon expressed distrust about Avias trying to take control over them. In order to find common ground, Theo lied to Ji-Yeon – fabricating a past he had in foster care after his parents’ deaths. It worked and Ji-Yeon let her walls down. Over the next couple of months, Theo and Ji-Yeon began a romantic relationship, despite the fact that Ji-Yeon was still concerned about Dharma. However, Ji-Yeon eventually expressed her faith in the project. Theo, guilt-ridden, told her of Avias’ plan to exploit Paik. Ji-Yeon became bitter and left Theo. Back in Toronto, Theo, troubled over his relationship with Ji-Yeon, returned to Avias. However, he was taken by surprise when Ji-Yeon was in the conference room with other member of Paik moving forward with the project. Nammock set it up to look like Theo was jealous because his stock percentage was reduced, when in reality Theo had no stock with the company. Ji Yeon believed Nammock and dismissed Theo. Later, Nammock rebuked Theo for allowing his heart to make decisions and gave him a ticket to take a cruise on the La Mer and clear his head. That cruise would be the one that would ultimately lead him to the Island. On-Island Theo, Emily, and Roz spied on a village of Others, but were captured as a result and taken into camp. In the camp, the survivors met several of the Others by the names of Sam, Kansas, and Hallie (Ned’s wife, though none of them were aware of this fact), along with another elderly woman simply called The Seer. The Seer expressed outrage over Sam bringing in survivors to the camp, but Hallie insisted that they could use them for something, saving them from execution by taking them to the hole: a dangerous location of the island that needs exploring. En route, Theo and Roz began to think of plans to escape. Kansas overheard them and became hostile and told them that any chance of escape would end badly. Back at the beach camp, Ned prepared to go on a trip to find the yellow-eyed man and kill him as his wife instructed. Leigh condemned him for being so devoted to his wife that he’d be willing to kill someone with little to no context. Ned refused to explain his actions and headed into the jungle. As he left, Marcus joined him, though wasn’t explained the details of the journey. Back with the Others, Theo attempted to talk with Sam in order to bridge their differences. However, the conversation ended quickly when Theo tripped and fell, discovering the Dharma Junkyard. Theo, confused and disturbed, explained that he had connections to Dharma, unaware that it preexisted the 2020s. Finally, at the hole, Sam explained what was happening to the Island. He explained that in the 1970s, the original Dharma built an underground facility called The Swan, which studied electromagnetism. But in 2004, long after Dharma had fallen, the station imploded when Desmond Hume turned the fail-safe key. The result seemed to remove the danger of The Incident, but created a new energy. For a long time, that energy was undetectable, but was now a danger. The energy is described as “a baby-black hole breast-fed by the quantum electromagnetic force of a particle accelerator” by Kansas. The Others demanded that Theo go into the hole to inspect it, despite the dangers involved. When Theo refused, Kansas broke out from the others and took things into his own hands: shooting Roz and threatening to shoot Emily too. Sam restrained Kansas, but Theo nonetheless agreed to descend into the Island. Once inside, Theo traveled through an icy underwater tunnel where time seemed to act funny. Once deep inside, he met those that cannot move on: a group of human-like subterranean individuals in black robes. One individual stepped forward as a representative, only going by the title of The Sick Man. Believing this surreal experience to be hell, Theo confessed that he was a liar and a bad man. However, The Sick Man explained that Theo was not in hell – even offering him a chance at redemption by delivering a package to Benjamin Linus. Theo accepted the package and was sent off. He exited the tunnels and found himself on Hydra Island. Once on Hydra, Theo tried to process the experience – but was soon attacked by Nammock, who had somehow managed to find the Island. Nammock demanded for the package and chased Theo into the terrariums of Hydra Island. Nammock was prepared to kill Theo, when Ned Pilgrim arrived in the nick of time and pulled a gun on Nammock saying “hello, yellow-eyes. I’ve been looking all around for you.” Trivia *''The Man with the Job'' is the first episode of LOST: The Next Generation not to feature all of the main cast, since Jonathan, Summer, Zhen, Annie, and Mats are absent. *The Hole bears a resemblance to the LHC, something the public feared would create black holes similar to The Hole. Pop Culture References *Goat – Jurassic Park *Cave of Wonders – Aladdin. Unanswered Questions *Who is the Seer? What is her role in the Island community? *Who do Sam, Kansas, Hallie, and The Seer allign to? Are they part of Walt's camp or a separate party? *Who is Shawn and why was Kansas greiving him? *What is in the package that the sick man gave to Theo to give to Benjamin Linus? *How did Malcolm Nammock get on Hydra Island? *What happened to him that made his eyes yellow?